


about that.

by anatheweirdo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Written for TsukiHina week, prompts : winter + future // days 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheweirdo/pseuds/anatheweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>“‘S nothing,” the orange haired boy murmured. “None of your business, anyway.”</p><p>“If it upsets you then it <i>is</i> my problem. You can always tell me what's wrong, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	about that.

**Author's Note:**

> college au + established relationship! tsukishima and hinata go to neighbouring universities and they are living together (。･∀･)ﾉ
> 
> please do point out any grammar or spelling mistakes and such! thank you
> 
> prompts : **winter** and **future** from day 2 and 3

“Tsukishimaaa,” Hinata whined. “Hurry up and finish your assignments already! We have the entire day off, you know. You can always do them in another time.”

 

“Well unlike you, I want to be ahead of my schedule,” Tsukishima sighed, eyes glued onto his laptop. “Have you done your extra homework yet? Heard your teachers weren’t pleased with your average scores the other day.”

 

“It’s _winter break_ , classes don’t start for another week,” he scowled. “Besides, being in sports major means I don’t get as much homework as you do, you know! All I have to do is excel the practicals and I’ll pass the semester! No big deal.”

 

“You have a pile of Algebra and theoretical assignments to do.”

 

“Good point… teach me?”

 

The blond snorted. “If you don’t busy yourself with anymore volleyball matches today, I’ll consider it.”

 

Hinata doesn’t respond, quietly turning his head to the side and dragged his feet across the room before entering their bedroom, closing it shut. That was a drastic change in his mood, he must’ve said something that had provoked a distant memory of sorts, and he did feel a little guilty about it.

 

Tsukishima thought of asking him what was wrong, but decides against it. It’ll probably make things worse; considering his snarky attitude and uncontrolled remarks. He’d probably feel better after some time—he always does—and the blond decides to let him be.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Tsukishima finally decides to call it a day and puts his textbook down and shuts down his laptop. He walked over towards Hinata, who was lying down on his— _their_ bed, flipping over the pages of last week’s edition of his volleyball magazine, a visible pout formed on his lips. He was upset over something; he knows it.

 

The blond takes a seat on the edge of the mattress and he saw Hinata tense up before turning to the next page. When he sees an article that featured Kageyama as the weekly best volleyball player in the prefecture, his breath hitched. Tsukishima noticed the sharp inhale of breath and turned his head to face the other.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“‘S nothing,” the orange haired boy murmured. “None of your business, anyway.”

 

“If it upsets you then it _is_ my problem. You can always tell me what's wrong, you know.”

 

Hinata’s eyes widen, taken aback by the sentence the other uttered out. He then took a few deep breaths and closed his magazine, silently scooting closer to his boyfriend. He grabbed a pillow and sat beside Tsukishima, legs crossed together and hugged the plush object.

 

“We lost our weekly match,” he sighed. “Kageyama and his other friends rented a place downtown‘cause his university’s gym is locked so why not, right? And we were so close to winning, too! But they were too strong and we lost. Maybe if I practiced more or did _something_ back there… we’d won. And Kageyama’s smirk made me so frustrated! He’s such an annoying bastard. The snow outside doesn’t help, either, the train station closed and I had to walk home and it was really cold since I forgot to wear my gloves. And then I acted like a jerk towards you and now I feel awful and I’m sorry…”

 

Tsukishima placed his hand over Hinata’s head, ruffling his hair affectionately to cheer him up. It worked—his scowl slowly morphed into a soft smile, leaning to the touch. Healmost swears he heard him _whine_ when he pulled his hand away, pouting.

 

“Don’t be sorry, you idiot. It’s okay to be sad sometimes and don’t hide things from me, whether if it’s stupid or not, I’m always there if you need me. And you did your best and so did your teammates, right? You can always have a rematch or something next week.”

 

“Thank you! I feel a lot better already. Who knew Kei-chan can be so kind when his boyfriend is upset? You’re so sweet— _ow_!”

 

He was interrupted when Tsukishima pinched his cheek, face turning bright red in embarrassment. The tall man may be immune to many harsh comments or rude comebacks, but he can never bypass his beloved’s teasing without feeling any embarrassment. Hinata made a face and complained about how much it hurts (though it didn’t hurt much—he barely feels anything after years of dealing with Kageyama’s awful punches and kicks), but he wouldn’t give in. After many attempts of attempting to push his hand away he gave in, retreating his hand to rest on the bed. He touched the reddened area on his cheek with a pout.

 

The blond chuckled at his boyfriend’s childish reaction, earning another scowl. He then pressed a chaste kiss onto the other’s forehead as an apology for his earlier actions. This time it was Hinata’s turn to blush, burying his face into the pillow to avoid Tsukishima’s gaze. The other only chuckled at his response, satisfyingly smirking afterwards.

 

* * *

 

“Let’s go out for some pork buns? I’m sure that’ll cheer you up,” Tsukishima offered. They were now cuddling under the sheets together, sharing kisses and giving giggles or warm smiles at each other. “My treat. Under one condition, though.”

 

“Pork buns?” Hinata exclaimed, eyes lighting up at the mention of the delicious treat. “Anything!”

 

“Finish up your homework tomorrow.”

 

“But Tsukishimaa—”

 

“I saw that pile of paper you tried to hide under the desk yesterday. It would totally suck if you had to repeat such an easy class, huh. And it’s a shame, I wanted to help with your homework andmaybe teach you a few tips to pass the exam too—”

 

“Okay, okay! I’ll do my stupid assignments later, I promise! Now buy me some pork buns, I’m hungry. At least let me change my clothes first! It's really cold outside.” 

 

“Yeah, sure. And make it fast. I don’t have all day, you know.”

 

“Shut up, Stupidshima!”

**Author's Note:**

> fight me on [tumblr](http://www.anatheweirdo.tumblr.com) and talk about rarepairs w me, thank you so much for reading !


End file.
